everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CowEverAfter/some good revamps incoming
so anyways i've never really posted anything big this year, and like yes i won hunger games and now i have to provide cowtent, so what i'm doing is that i'm looking through everything and scrapping and revamping a lot of ideas and hopefully i'll be able to get them up :eyes: after my examinations!! i deleted becca's page for a good reason, no worries, because personally i think i would write her out fully and redesign most of her outfits before posting her again, so becca is getting a more natural but newer makeover <3 and possible fan-line :eyes: and the rest of my little oc idiots will also get revamped designs, more actual solid concepts behind them, probable name changes too and some of them will undergo major personality and backstory changes :) i also have an ambitious project to try and redraw those oc profiles people keep seeing on instagram, so kmn :') i'll also HOPEFULLY post a sandbox page because i lowkey have to dump my 10 year old self concepts into them because they deserve to be dumped in a good place and also, i'll try to push out newer characters!! i also legit have to get maydey out there and maybe i'd also love to do some art trades (after my examinations aaaaaaaaa and after i clear out my current to-do list which should be cleared out very soon just too lazy to color) for some designs <3 also big question should i change the abcde charmings to b charmings or remain them as abcde charmings? also hmu with relationships even though my paper 1 is next week :') because my stupid idiots need some drama and friendship in their lives *Excellent Charming, daughter of a King Charming, successor to the princess from The Three Princess and their Beasts - the idiot who is quite self-conscious of what others think of her but is very outgoing and friendly *Brave Charming, daughter of a King Charming, successor to the legacy of Jupiter from The Bee and Jupiter (subject to change tbh) - the idiot who loves waiting for trouble and swords and adventures and quests and the knight stuff and whatnot *Princess and the Pea OC, daughter of well the princess from the Princess and the Pea - heather duke idiot *Admirable Charming, son of a King Charming, successor to the prince from Sleeping Beauty - the idiot who is epitome of popularity and filial son, kinda two-faced cuz he wants his destiny and kind of power-hungry but really just wants to secure his already secured marriage to Briar *Bailie Rina, daughter of the 1st Dancing Princess from the Twelve Dancing Princesses - quiet idiot but really passionate about dance overwhelmed in the disgusting thing called relationships just like becca is *Alan Din (no thats not his real name ofc), son of Aladdin, not successor to said legacy - celebrity child idiot who has a passion for helping the less fortunate *Charismatic Charming, son of a King Charming, successor to the prince from the Princess and the Pea - Samuel wannabe idiot who wants to be popular and eventually overthrow his more popular brother *Diligent Charming, son of a King Charming, successor to the prince from Cinderella - nerd alert idiot *Cavity Tooth, daughter of Tooth Fairy - rebel sports enthusiast idiot *Mary Gold, granddaughter of King Midas - jewels and shiny things idiot she loves fellow elementals *May Hare, daughter of the March Hare - wonderland is very just fing crazy but beyond that may actually sees things for how much wonder they have so thats a special ability there *Cate Pillar - modest sweet fluffy idiot who can't stand Maydey sometimes cow out :) Category:Blog posts